Mint's Cooking Class
by AmaiChokorrettoTenshi
Summary: Elena invites Mint to a cooking class, where nothing goes completely right....let's just say Trap Master in an apron ok? Suggestion welcome, R&R thanks!


**Amai-chan**: Wanna say it Rue?  
  
**Rue**:k! Amai-chan doesn't own nuttin,   
  
**Amai-chan**: Yup! I wish I did.sniff :D arigouto Rue-san!  
  
**Mint**: Why am I doing this again?  
  
**Amai-chan:** I gave you $10.  
  
**Mint:** Oh yeah. Fine, fine, I'll do it. As long as I don't have to cook pumpkins..  
  
**Amai-chan**: ;;;;  
  
**Mint**: No pumpkins RIGHT?!?!  
  
**Rue/Amai-chan**: On with the show!  
  
**Cooking Class**  
  
It was a bright and sunny day when Elena visited the East Heaven Kingdom palace. A year had  
  
passed since Valen and the Dewprism. She asked a guard where she could find Princess Mint  
  
even though she already EXACTLY where to find her. She walked in the room to find Mint just  
  
getting ready to feast...........l0 minutes early as usual. "Mint!" she exclaimed. Mint didn't see her  
  
and thought it was Gramps trying to kick her out for eating early again, so she exclaimed "It's  
  
fine! Sheez it's only ten minutes!!!! Why does it matter what time I eat?!" She turned around to  
  
find Elena. "Oh, wasn't expecting ya, 00, I wasn't doing anything, I just needed to, uh, check the  
  
food." Mint lifted up a lid. "Yup, all good........REALLY good.....""It's okay" said Elena.  
  
"I wanted to come here to give you something." "I wonder what it is" thought Mint. Elena handed  
  
her a flyer. "It's a cooking class!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Polly,(Rue still couldn't explain to  
  
her that it's not Polly), Trap Master, Dukey,Mom, Rod even Maya is going!""Maya never told me  
  
about a cooking class!" Mint yelled, irritated that her little sister kept something from her. Elena  
  
didn't notice at all. "It'll be fun!" Elena exclaimed. "Well ifl'm gonna rule the world I might as  
  
well learn to cook too." Mint thought. "Okay Elena, I'll come."" Yay! You're gonna love it! It  
  
starts tomorrow see you there!" Elena left the room.  
  
"Well, this should be interesting" she thought. The next day she went over to Carona.  
  
"HEY! NOBODY'S HERE!!! ISN'T COOKING CLASS HERE?!" All of the sudden she saw  
  
Klaus. "Isn't this where the cooking class is?!" she asked. "Oh, I'm sorry Mint, I forgot to tell you  
  
they changed the place. The new place is at.........." Mint couldn't believe what she just heard........  
  
"FANCY MEL'S?!" WHY IS IT THERE?!" "I'm not sure" said Klaus. "Maya just told me......."  
  
He couldn't get any farther than that. Mint stomped her foot. "She just wanted to confuse and  
  
irritate me!" Well anyway I guess I should go to the cooking class, See ya." Mint went up to

Fancy Mel's bright and colorful house, where the Poppul Purrels met her. "This is where

cooking class  
  
is right?" she asked. "Yups" they replied. "Everybody in house." "Thanks" Mint walked in to  
  
find everyone in chefs hats and apron. Mint started to laugh at the sight of Trap Master in an  
  
apron,trying to find the things he needed to cook. she tried to hold back, wondering how he got

the hat on in the first place with all that  
  
porcupine hair, but he noticed. "Hey! Quit it! What's you're problem?!?!?  
  
It's not that funny!" "Why are you in cooking anyway?" she asked. "Why do you care? I can cook  
  
if want!" Elena suddenly came up. "I'm glad you made it!" she said. "I'm really surprised you  
  
being the last though, with all your energy." "I have someone to thank for that." mumbled Mint.  
  
Mint spotted Rue. "Hey Rue!" she said. "Coming here to learn too cook?" "Yes, I always wanted  
  
to cook." he said. "Oh, and another reason....." Mint didn't need to ask. "Claire's here too?" she  
  
exclaimed. "Elena never told me she was coming." "Actually she decided to come just this  
  
morning" he said. "I asked her to 'come because I want to see how she makes my favorite deer  
  
stew!" he said happily. Ever since he was reunited with Claire he was much happier. Just a year  
  
ago he was so quiet, but now he was so full of energy. "He said he couldn't wait to see how to  
  
make deer stew." Claire said."He really loves it." "I love all Claire's cooking." said Rue even  
  
more happy. Elena ran over. "Polly when you make you're deer stew can I taste it? I bet it will  
  
taste great!" "Polly?......" asked Claire. "Um.... it's nothing." said Rue. "Well, I'll see how many   
  
other people are here." Mint said.  
  
Mint looked around some more. Suddenly she felt someone bump into her. "Hey you watch it!"  
  
"Hey even if I'm cooking doesn't mean Starlight Duke is a softy! I can beat you up in a heartbeat  
  
with my new book I'm reading "Fists of Fury"!" "Well, I'm surprised to see you here.  
  
You aren't a person I'd imagine cooking." Mint said. "Well, if you MUST know, I'm taking this  
  
class because Milady says that I need to cook for us while relic hunting. Plus, she says I'm a lazy  
  
bum with all my reading and should be more active." "That's Old Belle all right" thought Mint.  
  
Mint also said hello to Rod and Mira. Mint was surprised that Mira, being such a great chef,  
  
came to the class. "Actually Rod signed me up." she said. "I love Mam's cooking so I had to sign  
  
her up." said Rod. "She makes the best cobblers!" "Please Rod, that's not necessary," said Mira.  
  
Finally, Mint saw Maya. "My dear sister! I had no idea you would be joining us, what a nice  
  
surprise" she said. "Why didn't you tell me there was a cooking class?!?!" Mint yelled.  
  
"Well, for the safety of others of course, unfortunately, you have already been informed, but I  
  
was trying to keep it from you to keep Mel's beautiful home still standing." "Are you saying I  
  
can't cook?!" "Well, I figured you already knew that yourself"" you (expletive)! I can  
  
sooooooooo cook!!!! Just watch me!!" Before Mint could take out her rings Fancy Mel stood up.   
  
Thank you everyone for coming, I'm glad you could make it," Today each person will be making their  
  
favorite food, the Poppurel Purrels will give you your recipe." "I know what I'm going to make!"  
  
said Mint. "Anything representing WORLD DOMINATION!!!!! Maybe a giant world shaped

cake or something! " "Rue slightly sighed. "Wow,  
  
I'm surprised she still wants world domination" he said as he grabbed some utensils. He sighed a  
  
little more as she put on a "Kiss the Ruler of the World" apron. Mint looked over to see what  
  
Elena was making. Elena was happily making a pie, but Mint wasn't sure what kind. "Ok, let's  
  
see.......how to make a BIG cake............first light the burner.......easy!" Mint spun out her rings.  
  
GO FIRE GO!!!! Fire spun out of her rings into the burner. "Dear sister! Please be careful!" "  
  
Watch your own recipe! What are you making anyway?",she asked. Maya replied "A nice big  
  
carrot cake" Mint sighed, "Of course......something healthy........" Mint continued with her big  
  
cake. While she was mixing the batter, Elena came up to her with the largest pie Mint had ever  
  
seen. "Trap Master told me to give this to you." she said. "He said he didn't know how to make   
  
it so he asked me too, but told me everything to put in it. He even put in a note." She handed the  
  
pie and the note to Mint.  
  
"Hmm......1 really don't trust that porcupine........" She read the note that read, _"Dearest Mint, I  
  
know we didn't get along to well in the past, but here is this beautiful pie I asked Elena to make  
  
for you to forget all those fights, enjoy! Trap Master."_ "Now I REALLY don't know about this!"  
  
she said. "Oh, I'm sure Trap Master really meant that letter!" said Elena happily. "Oh, okay I'll try  
  
it." Mint took a bite. But all of a sudden she started to look sick. "Elena.............what pie  
  
EXACTLY did Trap Master ask you to make?" she asked. "Pumpkin" Elena said happily. "He  
  
said it was your absolute favorite" "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!? THAT'S IT HE'S  
  
SOOOOOOOOO DEAD!!!!!!!" She stomped over to Trap Master. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT  
  
YOU (expletive)?! YOU KNOW I HATE PUMPLINS!!!!" "Oh, lighten up." He said "It's not  
  
like I placed a bomb in there, you're lucky I didn't my name IS Trap Master isn't it?" Mint was  
  
still steaming "I'll get you back later!!!! Count on it!!!!" Mint continued with her cake. "Okay  
  
time to bake!" She once again pulled out her rings to light the burner. Maya ran over. "Mint  
  
please! My dear sister just ask someone to bring some matches or something!" "I told you make  
  
your own icky fat-free cake!" Maya sighed "She never learns..." Mint was using her fire magic  
  
when suddenly POOF! The fire exploded and was expanding! "AGH! HEY STUPID FIRE!  
  
HELP!" "I told you my dear sister! You should have asked for help!" Rue ran over. "Oh no!" he  
  
said. "I know" He transformed into a spector. He used Ice Blast to extinguish the fire. "Is  
  
everyone all right?" he asked. "Yeah we're okay." Maya sighed. "From now on ask for help  
  
please!" "Yeah, Yeah, okay I'll ask next time." Mint walked around to see what everyone was  
  
making. She gasped when she got to Duke's. "..................you're really dedicated.aren't you?" In  
  
front of her was a chocolate brownie replica of.........him" "Didn't the costume come out just  
  
wonderful?" he said proudly. "Milady will be so proud of me!" "Looks.....great" she said. As she  
  
was looking at everyone else's Maya came up to her. "My dear sister, I forgot to tell you  
  
something." "What is it" Mint asked. "Well this isn't JUST a cooking class." she said.  
  
".................what do you mean not just a cooking class?" "Well, you know that banquet at the  
  
palace tonight? You know for Father's birthday?" "Yeah............." "Well" began Maya. "I  
  
volunteered the food cooked today to be served the at the banquet, I'm sure Father will enjoy it."  
  
Mint dropped. "WHAT............youjust wanted to embarrass me didn't you?!?!?!?!?" "Not at all  
  
Mint. I just thought it would be very lovely for Father to tastes our works." "Oh, boy" thought  
  
Mint. "Father won't forget this birthday anytime soon............" Mint went over to look at how Rue  
  
was coming along to get her mind off the party. "Wow that looks really good!" she said.  
  
"Thanks a lot" he said. "I've been working hard to perfect it. But Claire's is still better!" Time  
  
went on and everyone finished their cakes and appetizers.  
  
That night everything was set up. "Ugh, it'll be terrible when Father bites into that cake and I'll  
  
have to leave the palace AGAIN." Trumpets sounded. "Oh boy, here it goes." she sighed.  
  
The King preceded in. Everyone bowed (Rue couldn't though, he was afraid his light chefs hat  
  
would fall off' "Thank you everyone for coming!" he said. "Let the feast's being!" First off was  
  
Rue's deer soup. "This is absolutely delicious!" Rue glowed with happiness. "You did a great job  
  
Rue." smiled Claire. Next was Duke's large brownie of himself. "Very unique!" Said the king.  
  
"Thank you Sire! Just wait til Milady hears this!" Then Mira's beautiful casserole, which he loved  
  
so much Maya had to coax him to move on, then Trap Master's homemade ice cream,which

Mint insisted  
  
she in check to make sure he didn't put anything in it. She started to look like she was inspecting

it.........then shoved the cold ice cream in Trap Master's face. "I told you I'd get you back." She

smirked. everyone sweatdrop They moved on to Elena's blueberry pie (Mint told her to her  
  
make a new one) Maya's carrot cake, and finally, Mint's cake. Everyone was stuffed (well except  
  
the King who said those were the appetizers) and he took a bite. Mint crossed her fingers. "I

have to remember to call Klaus to tell  
  
him I'm coming back to Carona" The King smiled. "This is delicious! My daughter, I never knew  
  
you could cook!" Mint sighed "Um...........dunno I just uh....."Well it's delicious! And very

unique! i never would have thought of making a world shaped cake!"  
  
"Thanks!" "I'm really surprised at you my dear sister! I thought it would be disastrous!" Maya  
  
said. "You should be a cook." "No way! The ruler of the world won't have time for cooking! I'll  
  
be way too busy!" Maya sighed, as well as everyone else. "You never give up do you?" "NO  
  
WAY! NOT UNTIL THAT RELIC IS MINE!" Maya bonked her on the head with a

pumpkin.  
  
"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Mint asked. "You never learn"sighed Maya.  
  
The End  
  
**Amai-chan**: Hope you liked it!!  
  
**Mint:** YOU SAID NO PUMPKINS!!!  
  
**Rue:** No she didn't.  
  
**Mint**:...............BE QUIET!  
  
**Amai-chan:** ;;;;;;;;; gomenasai Mint-chan. You got to throw ice cream at Trap Master's face though.  
  
**Mint**: sigh Your NEXT fanfic won't have pumpkins RIGHT?!  
  
**Amai-chan**: no pumpkins,promise.  
  
** Mint:** good, now I have to go continue for WORLD DOMINATION!!! walks out room  
  
** Amai-chan**: ja ne!

**Rue**: bye!


End file.
